Shadow on the Moon
by Grim Goodbye
Summary: *SEQUEL* Gaara wants to protect her, but he must come to learn that every person must walk a different road. Each road has its errors, sometimes they return only to disappear at the new sunrise. But sometimes they come to life at the new moon GaaraOC
1. When the Moon Dreams

Disclaimer: Naruto and all relating characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Shadow on the Moon**

Chapter 1: When the Moon Dreams

Darkness hung over the desert making the moon in the night sky shine brightly lighting everything in the village below. A lone figure bounced from roof to roof looking ever so often up at the stars that appeared silently overhead. This figure blended into the night and with the grace of years of practice bolted from one roof onto the tallest house in the area, then launched off and fell a bit only to land carefully onto a window sill from an open window. Once inside the house she let out a large sigh and flopped onto the bed nearby. This was none other then Gekkou Katsura who had just finished her shift on patrolling the village until the night watch took over. It had been a few months since she had traveled from her home in Konoha to her new home in Suna. She closed her eyes and could feel sleep starting to take over as she curled more into the covers of the bed, she smiled and inhaled the scent all around her. It was that of her precious person, Sabuku no Gaara. She grabbed onto one of the pillows and snuggled it gently waiting until the red headed shinobi returned for the Kazekage tower. There was a noise of the door to the bedroom opening and closing swiftly, footsteps walked over to the bed almost silently and stopped just in front of the young chuunin. She didn't stir since she knew exactly who it was.

"You are late" A cool voice spoke while keeping his eyes on the almost sleeping girl.

"I know Gaara" She opened her eyes to look at the other who wore a face of concern though not many people would be able to see it. "The ninja who was suppose to take over for me had an family emergency to I stayed until she got there."

"I don't like you to be out late by yourself" He said and she just laughed, he was very protective over Katsura and she liked it but would always remind him she was a ninja and could take care of herself. He sat down on the bed facing away from the swordsman, she sat up as well and took off her sword forgetting she was wearing it and tossed it near the wall gently. She crawled over to him and placed her arms around his neck while placing her own head on his shoulder. He brought up his own hand and held onto her arm. "I don't want anything to happen to you" He managed to say. Katsura smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You don't have to worry, as long as I have you I will always be safe." She said and those words seemed to soothe the tattooed young kazekage. She let go of him and instantly the boy felt colder. "Now I haven't eaten all day, I'm going to make some dinner what do you want?" She walked out of the room knowing Gaara wouldn't answer her, he never did. It had been like this for a while, she would come home from her almost daily patrol or mission and make diner for the two of them and sometimes Temari and Kankuro. By orders of Tsunade she was not to leave the village on missions until she gained the council's trust after what had happened when Gaara died. Baki of course had been fighting for her the entire time and all but one of the members knew she wouldn't do anything against the village, the one that thought otherwise didn't even trust the Kazekage but he was slowly coming around.

She walked into the kitchen down stairs and started looking to see what there was to make. Gaara silently entered the kitchen as well, he was dressed in her usual attire that was under his robes, and took as seat at the table and watched Katsura. She huffed upon seeing almost nothing left but managed to make a simple meal of rice and meat. While she was cooking Gaara could hear her voice singing silently, he never told her that he could hear her sing every time, she would sing that simple song that her mother used to sing to her as a child and though her voice was not the greatest he still enjoyed her singing. Everything seemed peaceful until a certain puppet master made his way into the kitchen, drawn by the scent.

"Hey Gaara, what'cha making Kat?" Kankuro said going straight to the cooking food, just as he reached his knuckled were smacked by a wooden spoon. He pulled his hand back and cradled it like a child. He looked over at the offender which was Katsura.

"Don't call me that and don't eat until its finished" She scolded like so many other nights, a scene similar to this played out almost every night and Gaara sat silently every night. Truth be told he was happy that Katsura had come into his life, everyone was. The two other Sabuku siblings found that Gaara was more relaxed and, dare they say, happier with the brunette around. The council was pleased that the young girl was having a positive impact on him, they were afraid he may revert back to how he was, except for Baki, but since Katsura arrived there had been several changes of the Kazekage and none seemed to think the same thing anymore. The three of them sat down to dinner just as Temari came back from a mission that she had been at for a couple of days. She joined them as well, the wind mistress smiled. They had once been a broken family but now they were together again with a new person.

After a nice night of talking, mainly by Temari and Katsura, the young swordsman yawned. "I think I am off to bed, Kankuro you get the dishes." She smiled as she stood up to walk away.

"Why do I always have to do the dishes, what about Gaara or Temari?" The makeup boy complained.

"I just got back from a mission and Gaara's been working all day" Temari said nonchalantly while smirking at her younger brother. He just glared at the kunochi.

"I work all day too, I had to help at the academy today… I had to work with kids, I hate kids." He yelled while Temari shrugged, he looked over at his younger brother but saw that he was gone along with Katsura. He looked back at his sister who was helping herself to another serving. "How long to you think it will take for them to realize that we know"

Temari looked at the empty seat then back to her plate. "I don't know… I think It might be time to have a talk with them though." The eldest sabuku said while digging into her food. Kankuro paled under the purple makeup, memories came back when he and Shikamaru almost gave Gaara a talk before.

XXXXX

The happy couple were upstairs during the conversation of the other part of the family. Katsura lay in bed while Gaara sat at his desk looking over paperwork that he needed to finished before he went to bed. Ever since the demon was extracted from his body he required sleep but found he was unable to fall asleep unless he was with the young swordsmen. The red head sighed and shook his head.

"I don't understand why you want to keep it a secret from Temari and Kankuro" The kazekage stated without looking at who he was talking to.

Katsura opened her eyes and leaned up to look at the back of Gaara's head before she spoke. "It's not exactly proper for a girl to share the same bed with the guy she is dating" The young brunette said making Gaara look back at her confused.

"You have said that before and I don't understand" He started but Katsura turned red and laid back down and tried to fall back sleep.

"Don't ask" She said hoping Gaara would change the subject. Something such as that needed to be discussed at the proper time and this was not it.

After a few minutes the light above the kage's desk turned off and Katsura felt the bed shift under the newly added weight. She felt Gaara's strong yet gentle arms wrap around her and she leaned into him using his chest as a pillow. Gaara fell into peaceful sleep thanks to the steady rhythm of Katsura's breathing, Katsura fell asleep as well but for some reason the brunette was having a bit of trouble resting peacefully, images flooded her mind in an incoherent movie playing through her mind.

_DREAM_

_The wind blew across the treetops making the branches ache and moan in protest to the unnatural moment. Figures darted from brach to brach in a blur that even the trained eye would have trouble finding. Two other figures stood in the middle of a clearing back to back with kunai in their hand waiting for an attack. Katsura stood on the edge of this clearing watching but she felt heavier then normal and found she was almost unable to move from her spot, she watched in horror as the scene unfolded itself. The two figures in the middle waited though one was shaking in fear as the other remained expressionless. A blur rushed for them and a fist contacted with one of the figures in the center, Katsura saw a glimpse of this boys face as he hit the ground and the other reacted to try and hit the attacker. She realized they were her old teammates, they were Gemma and Jubei. More blurs came out of the trees around them to attack, slowly their faces became covered blood and bruises. Katsura wanted to go help but found she was unable to do so, Gemma was hit in the back and fell over spitting up blood, he looked up and made eye contact with her, his mouth moved to tell her to run, to get far away but the words never reached her ears. With every ounce of strength she had Katsura raced towards her teammates. Jubei turned around and smiled at her just as sword came at him piercing his chest. Katsura screamed and ran faster but the ground disintegrated under her feet and she fell into the blackness of nothing. Her heart raced and her eyes filled with tears that streamed down her face in hysterics. _

_END DREAM_

The next morning Katsura woke up to an empty bed as per usual, everyday she would wake up and Gaara would have already left to the Kazekage tower for his day of work. But this time she wished he was till here next to her, the young girls heart still raced from the vivd dream of the night before. She sat there and wondered why she would have a dream such as that. It had been two years since Gemma and Jubei died, never once did she have a dream about them even though she regretted not being there for them. Her hand reached up to push her hair out of her face and it brushed her cheek gently, she realized that the tears in her dream were real and her face was still stained with them. She took her arms and brushed off any remaining tears from her face before she pushed out all thoughts. She got up and went through the morning routine of getting ready for the day of boring missions or patrol, she sighed.

Tsunade had been clear that Katsura was not to have any outside missions until she was trusted and after what Katsura did by putting everyone in danger she didn't think that would be anytime soon. And to top it off there was no one to train with, Gaara was the kazekage and was really busy and Temari and Kankuro were Jounin and they helped at the academy so their schedule was full as well. The young chuunin wished she could meet more people in Suna but for some reason most of the girls didn't like her.

She walked out of Gaara's room silently and closed the door behind her as quiet as possible even though she knew everyone was gone for the day, her patrol shift didn't start until noon whereas everyone else was gone before she woke up. A sound of a throat being cleared made her jump and turn around facing the hallway to see a glimpse of blonde.

"Temari" Katsura smiled awkwardly at the wind mistress who was, for some reason, waiting for her in the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"My mission was canceled" A true rarity for any ninja "Why were you in Gaara's room?" She asked coyly with a small smirk.

"Oh… I forgot my sword" She smiled bigger and her hand instinctively raised to rub the back of her head. "Well, I am off to train"

"I'll go with you" Temari said knowing she had to bring up this subject at sometime or another. The two girl walked silently while Katsura almost burst at the seams that she was going to have a training partner. Memories of their last fight played through her head and she stuttered, hopefully the same thing wouldn't be repeated. As the two approached the flat training grounds just outside the busy section of town a mixture of nervousness and excitement mixed within the young girl, she was just plain happy to have someone to train with.

Katsura grabbed her sword and Temari her fan as they stood on opposite ends of the training field. They waited until just the right moment before attacking, just as Katsura was about to charge a cool voice spoke called the swordsman's name making her stop cold in her tracks. She turned to see Gaara looking mildly bored at the scene, the brunette smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Katsura questioned, usually he was gone the entire day at the tower.

"I saw that you were having trouble sleeping and I was concerned so I left Kankuro in charge and left." Gaara explained calmly. Meanwhile high the the kage's tower an angry puppet ninja sneezed loudly making all the paper work fly about, slowly his patients was being worn down. Katsura ran up to him and wrapped her arms around her precious person, he really did care even if he didn't show it all the time or could even verbalize it. Training was canceled for the day, even though Katsura did try to convince Gaara to spar against her but ended up failing.

The three headed back to the house. Katsura grabbed Gaara's hand, just the feeling of being close to the sand nin was enough for the other to forget about her worries and relax. She smiled happily, she never wanted this to change.

**XXXXX**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry (seems like all my author notes begin with this) I was suppose to write this much earlier but I had tons of personal problems and was unable to do so… why does reality have to get in the way so much!? Anywhoo hope you like the beginning of this story. **

**Please review, Arigatou**


	2. Perfect Plan

Thanks to Rohain Tahquil, Vampire-f4i, k92littlered, fanny-kun, Gaara-frenzy, Jokermask, I-Eat-My-Vegetables, EternalGodessSailormoon, TwilightEclps, hyperles for all the reviews (0.0 wow thats a lot of people)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Shadow on the Moon**

Chapter 2: Perfect Plan

"No unusual activity to be reported of" Katsura announced standing in the Kazekage office during the middle of the day. She had an early shift that day so she was giving her report of the patrol to the Kazekage himself. Gaara sat in front of his desk with paperwork scattered all over, he locked eyes with the swordsman's who was speaking. She reached into her bag and pulled out a scroll. "I have already written my weekly report to send to Hokage-sama" She placed the said item on the desk and smiled at the red head.

"Thank you" He grabbed the scroll from off the desk. He looked up to see a smiling Katsura and he almost had an urge to smile as well. He continued, "I will make sure to send my report to Tsunade-sama as well, you are dismissed" Katsura walked around the desk and gave Gaara a soft kiss on his cheek before she turned to leave his office. Just as the brunette reached the door she heard Gaara call her name, she turned to look at him. "I have a meeting with the council tonight" He then buried his face into a report he had to go over.

Katsura nodded though he wouldn't see it and left. She knew that his meetings with the council was always late. After walking for a bit the chuunin decided she should take the opportunity of having time off to go shopping for things they need around the house. She proceeded into the nearest store and started to look around though she didn't know exactly what they needed anyway. As she searched around the busy building a figured bumped into her while her head was turned, since she was caught off guard both her and the other person fell to the ground and different products flew everywhere. Katsura rubbed her forehead from where the impact hit her the hardest, she looked up to see a young girl with her brown hair in a messy ponytail and she wore a blue dress with long black pants underneath.

"Gomen" She exclaimed before looking up, Katsura then realized who this person was. "Katsura-chan?" The woman said. The swordsman smiled.

"Nice to see you again Minagi" She leaned over to grab some of the items that Gaara's secretary had dropped in the collision. Minagi started picking up the things she dropped as well, she looked to see Katsura grab a box of something and panicked. The secretary ripped the box out of her hand and clutched it with the other stuff.

"Why did you get something to dye your hair?" Katsura asked naively, obviously she had seen what that particular box was.

"No reason!" Minagi nearly shouted and laughed awkwardly to try and forget about this subject.

"Are you okay?" Katsura looked kind of scared at the way this girl was acting for no reason. The secretary slumped her head in defeat, after a large sigh she spoke up.

"Do you remember when I said I found someone new…" She nearly whispered as Katsura recalled that incident, it was before she left for home, before the sealing process. "Well, he doesn't seem to notice I am even alive." Katsura could see Minagi's hand balling up the extra fabric on her pants out of frustration. "I thought he would notice if my hair was different." A few awkward minutes passed between the two and neither made an effort to pick themselves off the floor of this shop. All of a sudden the girl with glasses shot her head up and made eye contact with Katsura. "You have Gaara, maybe you can help me. Teach me how to get a guy!" She exclaimed dropping all items and hugging onto Katsura as if pleading with her to say yes.

"WHAT?" Katsura was thrown off guard and was very confused at the secretary's actions. "I don't know how to get a guy. To be honest I don't know how I got Gaara" She lifted the other off her to look into her eyes. "I don't know if I can help you but I can try" She smiled warmly hoping there might be something she could do.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Minagi exclaimed and launched her self on Katsura in a tight hug of appreciation. "Hopefully Kankuro-san will finally notice me"

Katsura coughed in surprise and shock. "Kankuro?" She asked disbelieving, this girl could not be serious. The secretary said nothing she just smiled and continued to hug the chuunin of the leaf. "Meet me at the Sabuku Manor before work tomorrow morning, I will try and get Temari to help as well."

XXXXX

The sun barely made its way above the horizon when a loud eager pounding sounded from the front door of the tallest house in Suna. Minagi stood and waited for an answer, her heart was pounding. She had forgotten to ask if _he _was going to be there. To her relief Katsura answered the door smiling and welcomed her in. She found Temari standing by the door to the kitchen smirking at the assistant to the Kazekage.

"Your just making your way through our family huh?" Temari spoke amused by her reaction of confusion. "First Gaara, now Kankuro… should I be worried I'm next?" She laughed but Minagi hung her head in embarrassment. "So what do you need?"

Katsura was the one to speak up. "Minagi wants a makeover to impress Kankuro, your his sister what kind of girls does he like?"

"Hell if I know" Temari said while Minagi sighed in defeat. There is no way she could be helped if they had no leads. "Well he's a jounin so he would probably want girl who could keep up with him."

"Thats it!" Katsura exclaimed with a big smiled on her face, "We need to make her a tough girl" Temari smirked at the one who came to them for help, and judging by both the other girls expressions she was regretting it.

Temari grabbed the secretary's hand and practically dragged her upstairs to her room, Katsura followed behind knowing exactly what was going to happen. Once inside the room Temari pointed to her closet and Katsura nodded and started digging through it to find the perfect outfit so she would look tough. Temari crossed her arms and looked at Minagi who was shorter by a few inches but by the stare the wind user was making she seemed even shorter. "Time for your tough girl lessons" She smirked evilly making Minagi scared for her life.

XXXXX

"Temari-san is this really going to work?" A shaking voice asked just outside the entrance to the Kazekage tower.

"Sure it is" An overly confident voice responded. Temari smirked at the 'new and improved' Minagi who felt very shy about the way she was dressed. She was wearing baggy black pants with an large belt that was obviously for decoration since it held no other purpose, she also had a white tank top on with her hair pulled back into a single braid. "You look the part you just need to act it" Temari brought her hand up to her chin in thought, her eyes slowly looked over the one who needed help. Her arm shot out and snatched the glasses off the younger girls face. "Tough girl don't wear glasses."

"Temari, I think she might need those." Katsura said a bit concerned but the blonde just waved her off and shoved the secretary through the door to see what would happen. Instantly the brunette secretary impacted into something large and squishy. She opened her eyes to see that everything was fuzzy and she could barely see the large black object she hit.

Minagi rubbed her eyes in vain hoping her vision was clear up again. It was then she became of a voice that seemed to be speaking to her, she look up at the black object to see it was a person and that person was just so happening to wear black and his face just so happened to have purple splotches. The secretary froze for a sec, even without her glasses she could tell who this person was, Kankuro. "Hey," A large hand waved in front of her face. "I said are you okay?" his voice seemed to be losing patients.

"Gomen-" The secretary started but quickly stopped, she had to act tough. "I mean, watch where your going" She crossed her arms and looked away. "What are you doing here?" she sneered falsely.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow that this girl. Deciding it best not to say anything he watched as the young girl walked over to the desk, very slowly with her arms extended as if searching, and stood on the other side facing him. She crossed her arms once more and waited. "I'm here to see the Kazekage" The puppet master said flatly.

"Well let me check to make sure you have an appointment" She looked down at the desk but was unable to tell one paper from the other, all she could see it white blurry squares with black on them. She grabbed a paper and brought it close to her face to see what it was, upon seeing it wasn't what she was looking for she tossed it over her shoulder and grabbed another, she repeated the process several times throwing each over the shoulder. Slowly a pile of papers started to slowly form around the secretary's feet and she started to get frantic about finding this paper, finally she grabbed one and smiled triumphantly. She looked and saw Kankuro's name printed on the appointment list for today.

"Okay, it seems you are expected" She looked at him who wore a blank look on his face. "I just had to make sure, cause I have to be the Body guard for Gaara-sama" She flexed her arms to try and show off her non existent muscles. The door slid open from the office and out walked the red headed Kazekage in search of his late brother, he saw a confused Kankuro staring at something. His aqua green eyes looked over to see a flexing young girl who looked surprising like his secretary. He looked back at Kankuro and gestured him to follow. She laughed trying to keep up her act but Kankuro raised an eyebrow again. Reading his face the secretary let him go through the door into the Kazekage office and she let a huge exhale out.

"That was pathetic!" Temari burst through the door highly amused at was just happened. Katsura on the other hand looked a bit downcast. "Well what do we do next?" Temari's smiled at her 'partner' in this makeover extravaganza.

"Well, He didn't want a tomboy" Katsura started thinking out loud. "Maybe he wants someone who different them him"

"You mean smart" Temari said chuckling. The secretary raised her hand as if she was about to argue the blonde but Katsura gasped. They all looked towards the leaf chuunin who now wore a confident smile. She grabbed the secretary by the arms and started dragging her out the door while yelled back to Temari to watch over the office until they got back. After a while the door burst open to reveal a triumphant looking Katsura who had a confused looking Minagi behind her. The secretary now had her brown hair in pigtails, she wore a short black skirt and black socks that reached mid thigh. She had a white blouse and matching scarf around her neck and her glasses were on. Temari tried not to laugh while she looked at the 'new and improved' Secretary, while Katsura seemed proud of her work. She made the other sit on the chair behind the desk and gave her a book to made her seem smart.

"Now she is the nerdy type girl" Katsura said and turned to Temari who just nodded, it was then that the door started opening. Both Kankuro and Gaara walked out and eyed the girl who were standing around the room. Gaara looked over at Minagi and raised an eyebrow-less eyebrow before looking at Katsura who smiled proudly. He shook his head before walking back into his office. "Well Temari, I think its time we go. We have… stuff to do" Katsura announced and chuckled nervously while her and the blonde walked out leaving the other two together.

"Hi" Minagi said timidly, she had to remember to stay in character. She opened her book and pretended to read all while keeping the puppet ninja in her view. She looked up at him through her glasses as they slid down her nose and quickly turned away when he looked back at her. With an awkward silence filling the room Kankuro turned to the secretary.

"So what are you reading?" He asked not really caring but just trying to get rid of the silence.

Minagi's eyes widened, she had didn't even know what book she had in her hands let alone what it was about. How was she suppose to answer that question, her heart raced in panic. She was going to look stupid the longer she kept her face buried in the book and ignored Kankuro. Finally she opened her mouth. "A…book" was all she could answer. Kankuro looked questioningly at her but shook his head. There was a loud noise from outside, it sounded as if someone hit their own forehead with the palm of their hand.

"Wee, See ya around" The ninja announced as he walked out the door. Minagi stood up fast trying to think of something to get him to stay, he turned to look at her with her hand out stretched to him but she realized there was nothing to say and dropped her arm and head in defeat. While the other turned and left quickly.

Katsura and Temari walked in soon after the puppeteer left to see a sulking secretary with her forehead on her desk. She was almost in tears at the failure this day had brought, she was about ready to give up. The swordsman instantly went up to her and wrapped an arm around the other girl's shoulders. "We'll figure something else out." She said to try and comfort her. "Lets go back to the house and we will think of something."

Temari walked up and grabbed the secretary's arm to drag her out while the other protested she had work to do instead. The ended with Temari shouting to her brother about her stealing the girl.

XXXXX

The three girls were in Katsura's room all in thought. They were trying to figure out what exactly they could do to make Kankuro interested in the girl. Finally Minagi broke the long silence. "Maybe we should make a list of attributes and see if any of them can help us figure out what he would want."

"Thats a great idea!" Katsura exclaimed. "Lets see, something good" She muttered with her thumb under her chin in thought. She tried to rack her brain of good qualities that Kankuro possessed. The two other waited expectedly and after a few minutes of silence she spoke up. "Well he's… no. He's… not really…" She faded off "I got nothing" Katsura finally said and Temari smirked.

"He's an idiot" Temari sneered. "He never does anything around the house, He's a slob" She continued making the secretary shake her head while trying to think of something good but was cut off every time her mouth opened. "He's loud and obnoxious."

"I hate it when he calls me Kat" Katsura said pouting, she crossed her arms angrily but thats when the idea hit her and she made eye contact with the wind user who had a mischievous grin on her face. They were thinking the same thing.

Katsura ran to her closet and Temari bolted out the door to Kankuro's room to grab one of his hats. After a few minutes the both returned and started to make the costume just right with a little bit of cutting and sewing everything would be perfect. They dressed the girl just right and not to much later the Secretary had her hair up in a pony tail. She had a short black dress with white ribbons and black boots. The most distinguishing feature of this was the cat ears and tail she now sported. It was obvious that Kankuro had a thing for cats, he always has the ears on his head. Minagi sat awkwardly on the bed unsure of what to do. The two girls smiled at each other triumphantly at seeing how cute she looked. There was no way Kankuro could resist her now.

"I feel a bit uncomfortable like this" The brunette cat girl said while looking down.

"No, you look good" Katsura insisted. "Now to get his attention you need to act the part" the swordsman was smiling so much since she was completely sure that this plan would work. "let me see your can impression"

The secretary was very shy about having to do this, her face turned beat red. She swiped her paw in the air and gave a half trying meow, the older brunette sighed in defeat.

"No, you have to act more like a cat" Katsura insisted trying to coax the girl out of her shell. "like this" The chuunin's logic was that if she tried it maybe the other girl would not be so shy and actually put more effort into it. Katsura crawled onto the bed and started meowing, she rubbed her head against the secretary's arm who looked really disturbed. Temari was in the corner with face covered in her arms to try and refrain herself from laughing at the stupidity. The youngest girl in the room started purring and strutting like a cat when the door opened and a certain red head walked in, the two made eye contact and an awkward silence filled the room. Gaara was holding a piece of paper and obviously has some questions but by walking into the room several more must have been revealed. He blinked a couple time to make sure in vision was not failing him, Katsura on the other had couldn't move she just let her face get redder and redder by the passing second.

"I thought you hated being called 'Kat'?" Gaara spoke and Katsura's face turned completely red while Minagi looked astonished. The Kazekage walked out, he didn't want to interrupt anything else they were doing.

"Did Gaara-sama make a joke?" The secretary asked in confusion while Temari exploded with so much laughter tears were streaming down her face and her sided started aching in pain. Katsura stood off the bed carefully to make sure her brown hair was covering most of her face.

"Come on, you get the idea" The girl with the red face said trying to forget what happened a few minutes ago. The three girls set out, one of which was still laughing at the events of the day. They placed the secretary in an ally that Kankuro had to pass everyday while on his way home. There they waited until the puppet ninja walked passed. It only took a few minute for their cats prey to walk by, he stopped in his tracks when he heard his name called. The boy looked over to see the secretary leaning against the wall. She gave a seductive smile towards him.

"Hi Kankuro-san" She walked over to the boy with her tail gently swinging behind her. She started purring at the boy hoping that would hold his attention. The other girls watched from the shadows waiting to see what happened. Kankuro's eyes went wide and he turned and walked away shaking his head. Minagi watched in defeat as her crush leave. This was bad, it was the girls last try and it didn't work. There was nothing they could do at this point it was obvious that Kankuro was not interested in the secretary no matter what they did. The three walked back to the Sand Siblings house in complete silence.

Once arriving at the house Minagi changed back into her regular cloths. She let her hair out so she could pull it back into her regular messy bun. "I'm sorry Minagi" The leaf apologized, she tried to help but it didn't work out in the least bit.

"It's fine Katsura-chan, Temari-san. At least we know the answer now. Only it might be awkward the next time I see him." The secretary replied with an fake smile. She walked out of the room and towards the door to leave, as she turned to say her goodbye's to the girls who were right behind her Kankuro walked out of the Kitchen and spotted her.

"Oi, Minagi" He walked right up to her and smiled. "Good to see you are back, your replacements were kinda weird" The three girls looked at awe at the stupidity that Kankuro had just shown. Temari looked as if she were going to hit him. The puppet master reached his hand out and stroke a lock of the secretary's hair. "Your hair looks good down, you should wear it like that more"

Minagi was so ecstatic words could no even be formed at that point. She nodded with a huge smile plastered on her face and left. Kankuro turned around to look at his sister and his brother's lover who both wore dumbfounded looks on their faces. "You guys don't look so good. You should get some sleep. I know I need some" He continued to speak while the girls stared at him. "I could have sworn I saw this weird cat monster on the way home, I really need to get more sleep." Kankuro walked past the two and Temari lunged at him for ruining her day off through no fault of his own. Katsura grabbed her and with all of her strength held back the blonde.

From that day on Minagi always wore her hair down.

**XXXXX**

**OH MY GOD I AM ALIVE!!! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a long while. There is so much drama in my life it was ridiculous but I am trying to write more now. Also I joined NaNoWriMo this year. If you don't know what that is its National Novel Writing Month. I have 30 days to write 50,000 words for a novel. I am very excited, it my first year entering so I am sorry for slow updates this month but I will be trying to work on both. Hope everyone is doing well. **

**Please review, Arigato. **


	3. Scorned Words

Thanks to Jokermask, k92littlered, Gaara-frenzy, fanny-kun, Kisafan, I-Eat-My-Vegetables, Rohain Tahquil, Vampire-f4i for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Shadow on the Moon**

Chapter 3: Scorned Words

The stars shine vibrantly over head as a young girl sat on the roof of a particular building in this desert village. Her brown eyes gazed at the spotted sky above, this girl was of course Katsura. She was star gazing while Gaara was still at the Kazekage tower working, it had been a struggle since she moved to this Village. Katsura would usually be on patrol all day so she could never see Gaara while he was at work and he would always work late so they hardly ever saw each other anymore. She sighed thinking of her home, had it really been a few months since she moved to this village. She missed all her friends back home, Lee was always busy with missions as was TenTen but they still found time to train. Naruto had been gone for 2 years and she only got to see him for a few days before she left. She thought about her mother, Katsura was her only child, it must be hard on Yugao to be all alone. The chuunin looked up at the sky once again and felt disheartened at how different even the night sky was here then in Konoha.

A wind swept across the desert making this young girl shiver, a hand was placed on her shoulder. The brunette quickly turned her head to follow the arm until she locked eyes with Gaara. He sat down next to her without a sound and kept his arm around her shoulder, she leaned on his chest. Needless to say Katsura was feeling a bit home sick and needed to be with someone. Gaara was always good about that, he always showed up at the right time if it is on purpose or not it didn't matter. The arm that Gaara hand was on draped across this girls lap while her other found its way onto the Kazekage's knee. The girl absentmindedly moved her thumb to stroke the boy's knee while she was thinking.

He had come a long way since they first met. When the two lovers met Gaara was a kid confused about the world and only wanted to kill. They met later on when Gaara had changed yet he was still confused about emotions. He rarely touched anyone and he was unused to affection from other, of course with the exception of his siblings. Katsura came into his life and only confused him more but the more she was around the better this boy felt. He may still be confused but at least he has grown to show the capability of kindness and interaction with others.

"How was the meeting with the council?" Katsura asked while staring at the stars. "Anything interesting come up?"

"You" Gaara said calming peaking the girls interest.

"Huh?" She looked up at him who still had his eyes on the stars above. "What about me?"

"The council has decided that you are trustworthy enough to go an a mission outside the village." Gaara carefully explained as the smile of Katsura widened after every word. She hugged onto him tight knowing that the Kazekage had something to do with this decision. "You will retrieve a young boy who was kidnapped. You leave at dawn"

Katsura would have smiled even more if it was possible. She placed a gentle kiss on Gaara's cheek. "I think I will turn in then" Gaara nodded at Katsura's words. The young brunette girl got up and went inside, she was unsure if she would be able to sleep. This was a big opportunity, her first real mission for Suna, the leaf had to make sure she didn't screw it up.

Once Gaara was alone with his thoughts he recalled the fiasco that was the meeting he just came from. He didn't have the heart to tell Katsura the rest.

XXXXX

A few hours ago Gaara was called from his office to the council room, they had a some important matters to discuss. Minagi came in and escorted the red head to the council, she looked a bit off and said they had been arguing for a while now. The Kazekage entered the door and an eerie silence fell over the group, his aqua green eyes looked over at Baki who seemed to an angry at something.

"Gaara-sama" The eldest of the council members spoke up. He was an aged man with battle scar to prove his service for the village. "The council has reached a verdict concerning Gekkou Katsura. By a unanimous decision we shall let her preform a solo mission outside the village."

Gaara nodded in respect, he was please with their decision but something was still off. Baki had been the first person on the council to vote in favor of Katsura, why would be look mad at a time like this. "There is one more thing" The eldest spoke up once more. "This mission is the retrieval of a citizen of Suna, if she fails this mission it would mean she does not care for our Village and she will be sent back to Konoha." Out of the corner of Gaara's eye he could see baki tighten his fist.

"I understand" The Fifth Kazekage spoke. He turned to leave a someone called to him. He faced the only female member of the Council. She was a tough woman and in no way kind. She had long black hair and cold grey eyes.

"Kazekage-sama, there is one more thing" She spoke, Baki jerked his head to look directly at her. "Regarding Katsura-chan"

Gaara walked closer to the table and let his eyes contact with hers. "Have you carefully considered the ramifications of courting her." This woman carefully chose her words to they held the most impact. "Does she feel the same about you?"

"Nonsense!" Baki shouted across the table at this woman, this must have been what was bothering his sensei. "She left her Village, her friends and family for Gaara-sama." It was weird seeing a man who was normally so calm and collected shout out in rage.

"She only had a mother and according to the records her team died years ago, There wasn't much she had to give up." She brushed off Baki as if he were a pesky fly. "All I am saying is what will you do when she betrays you"

Gaara's eyes widened at this, "We can not have you reverting back to how you were" The woman openly said making the council gasp and mutter. The subject of how Gaara used to be, a bloodthirsty murdering monster, was considered taboo and were not to be mentioned.

"Just because you were left at the alter and turned into a stone hearted bitch doesn't give you the right to assume this!" Baki slammed his fists into the table and stood to shout.

The woman slammed her fists as well, for the first time she lost her cool. She stood to yell at the other man as well. "We don't need any more murders in our Village especially over some foreigner!"

"Cold wench!"

"Foolish Bastard!"

"Enough" The eldest finally spoke up. "Baki-san you would do well to remember your place" He looked at the wind master, it was true this man was one of the newest members so he had no right to be talking the way he did. "Airi-san hold your tongue. What you say could be interpreted as treason"

They both sat down and after a few seconds the councilwoman spoke, "Forgive me Kazekage-sama. I shouldn't make assumptions of the dearest Katsura-chan" The way those words were spoken it sounded as if she didn't mean one word. After that Gaara excused himself to return to his office. Upon his arrival Minagi started to question what was going on, everyone in the building could hear the shouts. He didn't speak he only returned to his work. Not long after he started to work someone entered his office. It was Baki.

"Gaara-sama, I apologize for this evening." He walked in further to the office.

"Its alright" The red head spoke in a quiet tone.

A pained look fell across this mans face. Gaara was like a son to him, even when he was considered a monster Baki was still responsible for him. It was insulting that the council would think so low of the one Gaara chose. "Gaara," Baki walked right in front of the desk, this time he was not addressing him as the Kazekage but as someone he cares about, as if family. "Don't listen to Airi-san, Katsura is a good girl. I can see just how much she cares for you. Don't let the words of a scorned woman take control over you" Baki had to give this warning, it would break his heart to see something happen to Gaara and Katsura. The wind master knew that Gaara was very happy with her.

"Arigatou" Gaara spoke before returning to his work. Baki excused himself hoping that his words stuck to him.

XXXXX

Gaara now sat looking up at the night sky, the young chuunin had retired to bed and he was left alone with his thoughts. Even though Baki gave warning Gaara couldn't help but recall those words the woman had spoken. She talked as if she knew Katsura was going to betray him, as if she didn't really care for him. Without realizing it Gaara's hand made its way onto his chest and was gripping at his heart.

Airi had said he would be betrayed. That word alone held so much impact onto him, everyone he loved betrayed him. Would she end up being like everyone else? The dark eyed boy shook his head. There would be no way she would betray him like everyone else. The Kazekage could almost hear the voice of the one tailed beast laugh at him but he knew it was false. Shukaku no longer resided in his body but something deep inside of this confused boy wished he still was. He could convince the beast that Katsura wasn't like everyone else, but most of all he could convince himself.

The sand user started to feel the fatigue of tiredness on his body so he stood up and walked into his room. Katsura was already asleep under the thick covers when he arrived. He changed into just his pajama pants and sat down on the bed. He looked at the peaceful face of this girl, every muscle relaxed. The moon shone in the window just right making her look heaven sent. Gaara brushed a few locks of hair out of her face and left his palm on her cheek, he was slowly getting used to contact and didn't mind expressing it at times. She truly was beautiful, he had never heard anyone describe her in such a way but to Gaara she was. Everything about her was perfect, she had a kind smile, warm eyes, joyful personality. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

He felt her stir and let go. Gaara didn't want to disturb her right now. He lifted the covers and laid down to rest. He was on his back to look at the ceiling, his thoughts still raced but he decided to ignore them for now. He felt a hand on his chest and looked over to see Katsura who slowly scooted over to him. She lay with one arm across his stomach and her head laying on his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and the other laid across her arm.

"I love you" Katsura said in a sleepy voice, it was hard to tell if the girl was awake or not but he didn't care either way.

XXXXX

The next day Katsura received the rest of the information for the mission at hand. She stood at the gates just before the sun started rising above the horizon. She was checking through her pack to make sure she had all the essentials. She slung it on her back but was careful about the sword that was also on her back. The young brunette looked back to see someone walking towards her, she saw red and knew that it was Gaara. She woke up early that morning, she was just so excited to do an actual mission she got ready without him, she figured he would go straight to the office anyway. A smile spread across her lips when he realized that he came out here this early to say goodbye to her, this was after all the first time they would be apart from each other since she moved here.

She walked back to meet him halfway of where he was at, once they reached each other the red head didn't say anything. Katsura gave him a hug and could feel his grip around her protectively tighter then usual. She smile, this must me hard for him. The last time they said goodbye at the gate he thought she died a couple day later. She leaned back from him and looked into those aqua eyes that was usually so impassive. There was something behind his facade, maybe it was fear or maybe it was worry. She didn't know but she did know that he felt something at this moment even though the Kazekage couldn't verbally express it, everything still came through clear.

"I promise to come back in one piece" She smiled at the joke but it didn't seem to ease the sand ninja. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his kanji before leaning back into his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither wanting to move but knowing the time for the mission was drawing closer. "I love you" She whispered just loud enough for one person to hear in these empty streets.

Gaara swallowed a lump in his throat, he kissed the top of her head lovingly, "I... I... want to protect you" Was all he managed to get out, he closed his eyes in defeat. Why wasn't he able to convey these feeling the way she could. She would always tell the confused boy that she loved him but never once could he say those words back. Maybe it was because he didn't know what love was. He was sure he was surrounded by 'love', he had his siblings to show him family love, he had Baki to show him fatherly love and kindness and he had Katsura to show him love but he still didn't quite understand it. He knew he wanted to always protect these people and he won't know what to do without them but was that the same thing as love?

Katsura looked up and gave him a kiss even though he wasn't expecting it. She smiled when he seemed to snap out if his thoughts. "I have to go now but I should be back in a few days" Katsura said tenderly. Gaara leaned down and placed a passionate kiss onto her lips, she kissed back just as passionate and held onto the red head boy tighter. The broke apart and slowly let go, Katsura smiled and turn around to leave the village on her mission. When he was clear of the gates she started to run in the direction of the town the young child was last seen at. Gaara stood silently watching her figure disappear into the rising sun. He was a bit weary of having her leave but the tattooed leader knew this was something that had to be done, even if he didn't want her to leave.

XXXXX

**Wow where did the time go... seriously. Sorry for the uber long long long waiting in the update. I haven't given up on this I promise I have just been busy. Hope everyone had a good holiday season and Happy 09. I will try to get something up before I go bad to school... hopefully. **

**Next Time: (yes I know I haven't done this for the past 2 chapter but I will start this again) What will happen on this mission? Will it be successful or not?**

**Please Review, Arigatou.**


	4. On the Mission

Thanks to Jokermask, fanny-kun, I-Eat-My-Vegetables, Gaara-frenzy, for the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Shadow on the Moon**

Chapter 4: On the Mission

With muscles burning, heavy breathing, sweat sliding down the skin and a triumphant smile Katsura arrived in a town that was quite a distance from the Hidden Village of Sand. Judging by the trees that surrounded this town and the fact the got more dense if she continued this path meant she was probably near the border of the Wind and Fire countries. She had found some information from other towns in her journey that this was the place the kidnapper was headed. All she had was a picture of the young boy that was missing, she took out the old piece of paper and looked at his happy face. They said he was a student at the academy, he had short black hair that was a complete mess and a big goofy grin, he also had black eyes that looked as if they couldn't see the evil in this world. He had tan pants and a tan v neck shirt with a red vest over and red fishnet on his upper body, he also had a red belt.

Katsura could feel her heart breaking for him, this boy was no more then 5 and he had already been kidnapped. Though one this seemed odd, the family he came from was nothing special. The mother was a chief in a restaurant, there was no money to get if they were looking for a ransom, there was absolutely no reason for this child to be abducted like this.

Katsura sighed and walked around this small town. She was searching for any hints of any other travelers. The size of this town indicated that it mainly consisted of locals, there was not much for tourism here so the chance of travelers are minimal. If anyone else has passed through recently it was more then likely to be the kidnapper. To make sure she looked the part of a traveler she made sure to hide any indication of what she was. Her headband was placed in her bag, along with her sword and weapons that was sealed into a scroll. This was a simple jutsu that she learned from TenTen but she hated to use it, it meant she was mainly defenseless save for a few kunai and shuriken hidden on her, just in case.

She walked around but could feel the fatigue of running through the desert, she coughed once. The brunette shook her head, this was no time for any of that, she just needed a drink of water. She pulled out her canteen from her bag and took a swig of water. She continued to walk once more, looking around the town. In the distance something caught her eye. She looked over to see a tall boy with spiky black hair. Brown eyes got wide and the canteen fell to the ground spilling out its contents. Katsura rubbed her eyes in a panic, once they opened again no one was there. She stood frozen for a couple of seconds, slowly she bent over to pick up the now empty canteen. She shook her head making her brown hair fall over her face. There was no way she saw that, it must have been a figment of her imagination. The chuunin found her way to a nearby bench and sat down. She looked back at the empty spot of where the illusion was. Katsura could have sworn that boy looked just like Jubei, but that was impossible, he had been dead for 2 years now.

She chalked the hallucination up to exhaustion. She had been running in the desert a lot lately and since she was unused to it the foreign stress must have been a bit too much for her. She remained on the bench, she would continue the mission after a small rest.

A man walked up to the bench and looked oddly at this young girl, "Is this seat taken?" He asked so politely. Katsura shook her head, she placed her bag onto the floor by her feet. "I haven't seen you around here before." He said nonchalantly, Katsura looked at him to evaluate the situation. He had kind eyes and an honest face, he was much older then his voice gave way.

"I just arrived not too long ago, I was searching for a place to stay but I needed a quick rest." Katsura smiled at this guy. He must be a local, she would have to see if she could get any information.

"What's a young girl like you traveling by yourself, outside of town can be very dangerous. Don't you have an escort or anything?"

"No, I'm traveling on business. My mother owns a restaurant back home and I am going to different villages to collect new recipes for her." She lied with the ease of a ninja in hiding. "I have no one to travel with unfortunately."

"How far have you traveled?" He asked just trying to make conversation. Katsura didn't like this one bit, she needed to take control of the situation so she can get some answers.

"Pretty far, This is my last stop before I begin my travel back home. It could take a few days." She sighed.

"A few days? You aren't from Suna are you?" He laughed jovially with a smile. "I have some friends from Suna."

Katsura's heart skipped a beat, he wasn't suppose to figure out where she was from. "Yeah, I am." She laughed nervously, she was caught off guard and when she wasn't prepared she was actually a terrible liar.

"Wow, but you know, if you don't mind me saying, you have a very pale complexion for living in a desert city are you originally from there?" He asked with no change in his happy tone.

"No I just moved there not too long ago." She said before mentally smacking herself in the face. She couldn't release anymore information on a count of stupidity. "I am a bit worn out from my travels though, could you point me in the direction of a nearby inn." The man nodded and pointed just down the street.

"Just a bit further up there is the only inn in this town. Strange though, you are the second traveler from Suna to arrive here." He said while standing up from the bench to stretch.

"Really?" Katsura asked trying not to sound excited. "Perhaps I know who it is? Though I can't remember any of my friends saying they were leaving the village." She acted as if she was talking to herself even though it was perfectly heard by the man.

"I'm not sure if you would know them. It was an older gentleman and a young boy, perhaps a son or nephew."

"Oh," She spoke with a certain disappointment even though this was exactly what she was looking for. "Thank you." She bowed respectfully, grabbed her bag, and walked to the hotel.

XXXXX

Katsura followed the woman down the hallway, she had arrived at the hotel and was now getting her room. She carefully looked around even though her appearance was nothing more then a smile without a care in the world. No one was walking about in the halls and she was about to come up with another plan to figure out which room the kidnapper was in.

A tall man was walking towards them with 2 bento boxes in hand. This rather tall, muscular man walked into one of the rooms in front of the girls. The door was closing just as Katsura walked by but she was able to get a glimpse of a little boy in the room reaching up to get the food. Katsura nearly crashed into the woman when she realized that was the young boy, luck must have been on her side. The older woman had stopped because they reached the destination of the room Katsura had rented for the night.

She politely thanked the woman and took her leave into her room. Katsura immediately got to work. She pulled out wire, kunai, and a couple other supplies from her bag as well as her scrolls which held her weapons. She freed her prize possession, her sword, from it paper prison first then got to work.

She lucked out by getting a room only three doors down from the man she saw earlier. After silently working for a little bit she finished and waited.

Night fell over the small town and Katsura was flopped on her bed in boredom. She hated this types of missions. They seem to take the longest, if she could have she would have just barged in the room, defeated the bad guy, and brought the boy back to her mother. But that would probably cause a lot of damage and too much trouble. That and she didn't even know what abilities the man had, if any. It would be unwise to rush into a match if you don't know your enemies potential.

After a couple more minutes a quiet ringing fell over the room and Katsura hopped up ready for action. She looked up at the two kunai which hung from the ceiling, they were tied to a wire which extended across the ceiling and down the hall. The end of the wire was attached to the kidnapper's door. As soon as he opened the door the wire moved causing the kunai to hit each other like a chime. She grabbed her sword and slung it over her back, this time the scroll she grabbed and put in her ninja pouch held her backpack. She quietly slipped out of her room just catching a glimpse the man pulling the little boy away by the hand turn the corner and leave the building.

She walked with the grace of a cat after them. She had to make sure to get the boy tonight, if he crossed the border of the Fire country then Konoha would have to capture him. She continued to follow from a distance until they were out of town, she didn't want to run the risk of having an innocent bystander get involved with this. She decided the best course of action would be to knock out the man and take the boy, the mission was to only bring back the child. When they entered the forest that was only a couple miles away from the border she approached the man from behind as quiet as possible.

She pulled back her hand to try and hit him off guard but at the last second the man spun around with ease and his fist make contact with her face. Katsura flew back a good yard or two before hitting a tree. She laid on the ground in shock, she had spent many times training with Lee and Gai-sensei and of course she received many a punch from those two but this felt nothing like those times. She had the wind knocked out of her just from the sheer force of this punch.

"Man, they send a girl." The man said as she started walking toward Katsura. "They know I can't dames, here let me help you." He went to go help Katsura but instinctually she threw a few shrunken and rolled away from the man. He barely dodged those things and looked at Katsura who was on her feet again. The man saw her suna headband proudly displayed on her forehead.

"So your a ninja huh?" He said looking her straight in the eye. He cracked his neck and adjusted his white sleeveless shirt as well as his black baggy sweats which were being held up by a white belt. His messy black hair blew in the wind as these two sized each other up. "Well this will be interesting." He muttered and dropped into a stance Katsura had never seen. He had his left foot slightly ahead of his right and his left hand balled into a fist and was slightly ahead of right, which was also in a fist. It looked similar to a Karate stance but his hand were up by his face.

The brunette pulled out her sword and dropped into her stance which was taught to her by her father. The man looked to be taken a bit off guard but the weapon but didn't flinch anything other then his face.

Katsura waited, never taking her eyes off the man. After a couple of minutes the man rushed forward and started his assault. He jabbed his fist towards her several times but luckily Katsura was now on guard so she was able to easily dodge. A flurry of fists whizzed past her head as the two dance around in a fighting circle. One punch made the man lean forward a bit too much and the brunette ducked under his arm to evade him completely, in one fluid motion she extended her own hand to serve a punch to the man's gut. Her punch wasn't nearly as hard as his but it still made the stranger stumble back in shock that a girl could punch that hard.

Katsura decided it was her turn to try and become the attacker. She moved with the speed of a true ninja and brought down her sword just above his head. The man saw this with only seconds to spare, he jumped out of the way. The kidnapper rolled on the ground to try and get away from the chunnin. He quickly stood up and fell into stance, panting hard as the attacker came back for another round.

Katsura started slicing the air trying to get the man but he was much too fast for the metal object. Every time it came close to his head he would duck and weave to try and evade his death. Katsura mixed it up and a long stab straight for his heart, the man stepped back letting the blade pass right in front of his chest. All movement stopped when the sword was retracted and they both looked at each other, they both would never say it but a mutual respect was shown between the two.

A look a determination came across Katsura's face. She back away from the man as he reenforced his fighting stance. In one quick motion the ninja girl raced forward with her sword drawn, the man clenched his fist and cocked it back. The man launched his fist forward to hit the girl but at the last second she twirled and disappeared from his sight. When the dust cleared the man had his arm outstretched touching nothing while Katsura was behind him, back to back, with her sword touching his neck. With one clean movement this fight could be over, the only thing that stopped the young girl from continuing was a voice yelling at her.

"Stop!" The young boy that Katsura was sent to rescue was running up to her, he had been watching this whole fight. "Don't hurt my Dad!"

The boy ran to to Katsura with tears overflowing out of his eyes. Katsura's eyes widened and she let this man go without realizing it. What exactly did the kid mean. He ran up to the man and hugged onto his leg. Katsura was dumbfounded, she sighed. She knew Gaara was withholding some information but this was more then she expected. "Please don't hurt my Dad." The young boy sniffed back his tears while looking at Katsura.

"Stay out of this Daisuke." The man retorted falling back into stance.

"Your his father?" Katsura asked in disbelief. The man hesitantly nodded to the young girl, he never faltered in his stance. The kunochi dropped the tip of her sword onto the ground which made the man even more on guard, he must have thought it was a tactic. Katsura's could feel her heart ache as she watched the boy cling tighter onto his fathers leg. She looked between the two, if she really payed attention it would have been obvious they were related. The man looked exactly how the boy would look in 20 or so years. She could see in the kid's eyes how much he respected his dad, Katsura couldn't do this. All she could think about is her father and how much she respected him and wanted to be just like him.

Katsura lifted her sword up making the man tense up, she quickly replaced it back into it's sheath. She shook her head trying to think of what to explain to the council. First she needed to know why she was sent after this man.

"If your his father, why did you kidnap him?" Katsura asked, she needed information before continuing.

"I have every right to take him before you get your hands on him!" The man shouted which made Katsura confused. She scrunched her eyebrows together. "I must warn you if you are going to fight me hand to hand, I will win."

"What are you talking about, I was going to bring Daisuke-san back to Suna." Katsura retorted.

"Don't use his name like you know him, just because I didn't throw the fight doesn't mean you can take him."

"Fight? What fight? Why would the council be interested in something like a fight?" Katsura scratched her head in confusion.

"Council? You mean your not with the Michi Family?"

"Michi Family?"

"Oh..." The man relaxed and scratched the back of his head. He chuckled nervously to the girl. "Well this is awkward, Sorry about that. I though you were hired by them."

"What?" Katsura's head was about to explode from confusion if she didn't get any more information. "Could you please tell me what is going on? My mission was only to find and rescue a kidnapped boy." She asked desperately.

The man's eyes widened. "Kidnapped, no Daisuke was with me. You see My name is Susumu. I am a professional boxer. I would throw fights in order to win bets. My wife kinda got fed up with me and left for a bit. My last fight I was suppose to lose but I saw my son in the crowd." Susumu looked down at his son and smiled who proudly smiled back at his role motel father. "I couldn't bring myself to lose in front of his so I tried and won. The only problem is the Michi family paid me to lose. They tried to get my son and I took off with him. They have been following me since." The man conclude his story with a sad look on his face.

"You are very strong, why don't you just fight back?" Katsura asked.

"I am not that strong I wouldn't be able to take them all on." The man sadly replied.

"Why not?" A young voice asked. The boy spoke up. "You can beat them daddy!" The young boy looked straight at Katsura. "I want to be like my dad when I grow up, he was going to be a ninja but he has a heart injury and can't. I am training to be what he wants to be." The boy said proudly with a big goofy grin plastered in his face.

Katsura was reminded of herself when she heard the kid say that. She trained to be a ninja so she could follow in the footsteps of her father. She smiled back at him.

"Well, well, well, isn't this cute." A third voice spoke up, The group turned their heads to see a group of men looking at them. Susumu back up a step, it seemed this was the gang family he was talking about. "If you don't mind that we interfere with this heart warming story, we will be taking the kid until you can pay us back, Susu-chan." The man who must have been the leader spoke up, they all looked like nothing more then small time thugs but even a boxer would be outmatched against about 10 of them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katsura saw Susumu get into his fighting stance. Katsura smiled, she really did love a good fight. She pulled out her sword and dropped into her stance as well. "This is my fight, you don't have to be involved." The man looked at Katsura. She was more excited for this fight then the previous one for some odd reason.

"I know, I just want to have some fun." She smiled widely at the man.

"What's your name?" He asked getting ready to fight.

"Gekkou Katsura." With that replay the charged into battle against the enemy.

XXXXX

Not long after the pair teamed up to fight they both sat down back to back panting. They managed to fight off all the guys who came after him today. Katsura had her sword laying across her lap as she cleaned it from all the fabric and blood of the group of men that just fought. Susumu was bandaging up his bloody, bruised, knuckles. They had made quite a team, most of the men that came ended up fleeing in fear anyway.

"That was so cool!" Daisuke came running up to the pair with a giant smile in his face. The man smile, he was happy his son looked up to him so much. "Katsura, you were so amazing!" He ran up to the ninja and hugged her neck nearly toppling her over.

Susumu looked bewildered at what he his had said. "I have never seen someone so cool!" The kid kept going which made Katsura blush at his compliments. "I want to be a ninja like you." He smiled his goofy grin once more.

"What?" The boxer asked in shock, "I was cool right? Daddy was amazing as well, right son?" He asked in a frantic.

"Yeah but not as cool as Katsura" Daisuke answered, "where did you learn to sword fight?"

"My father taught me" She smiled and stood up. "I really admired him, you should be happy that you have a father you can look up to."

The boy nodded which made his father happy. "Yeah, do you think when I graduate you can be my sensei?" The boy asked wonderingly.

"I may or may not be a Juunin when you graduate so I don't know." Katsura politely said.

"Oh" He looked down in disappointment. "But you are still older then me... your like my senpai!" He exclaimed in realization. "Katsura-senpai!"

The girl paused for a second, she never thought anyone would call her that. She kind of liked the ring of it. She smiled as big as possible and ruffled the goofy boys hair. The older man put his arm around Katsura's shoulders and smiled, "I guess this means we'll be seeing more of you." Katsura shrugged. He let out a laugh and squeezed her shoulders a bit before letting go. "Well I guess we better go before my wife gets even madder."

The three started their journey towards Suna.

**XXXXX**

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE! Sorry about the long delay (as per usual) hopefully this will start picking up and I will be able to write more. Methinks 19 units of classes are taking up too much time. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also Sorry about the crappy fight scene, I have a hard time writing those. If anyone has any advice to give about the how to write a good fight scene I would be very grateful. Well, till next time.**

**Please Review, Arigatou.**


	5. The Aftermath

Thanks to fanny-kun, Gaara-frenzy, TwilightEclps, Draguta, and gaaraXsasukeXlover for the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Shadow on the Moon**

Chapter 5: The Aftermath

The hot sun burned endlessly over the vast desert sand. Thee figures walked through the empty sand landscape. Ever since they left the town near the border of the fire and wind countries, they had done nothing but travel. It had been three days and they finally saw thier destination. The gates of the Hidden Village of Sand appeared on the horizon.

"Look! Dad, Katsura-senpai." Daisuke ran a few feet ahead in excitement. Susumu quickly ran after him and scooped him up. The young ninja in training sat on his dad's shoulder and they walked to the gates. Katsura was not too far behind. A strange presences caught the ninja'a attention and she turned, a kunai was already drawn. The only thing behind her was sand. She stared for a few moments, it was the weirdest thing. It felt like Katsura was being watched but there was nothing behind her. Her eyes scanned the desert, just in case, but nothing was there. She shook her head and decided she was just tense from the mission. Quickly she caught up to the others as they approached the gates.

The guards allowed them to pass through with no problems, after all they knew Katsura was on a mission and would return shortly. Susumu was the first to go through the gates and into the Village, he wore a large smile. He was most excited to see his wife once more, it had been few weeks since he had to leave with no word. Katsura walked in and stood in front of the boxer, her eyes paused on the highest tower. First thing she had to do was return to the Kazekage tower and turn in her report. The brunette took a couple steps forward before hearing a scream from the child.

Katsura turn around with her katana drawn, she was prepared to protect them at any cost. She nearly dropped her weapon when she saw it wasn't an enemy that she faced. Two ANBU members held Sususmu by the arms, he fell to his knees as they pressed a kunai to his throat. A third member was holding Daisuke away from his father. Katsura slowly replaced her katana, there was no need for it now.

"What are you doing?" Katsura yelled at the masked men.

"Under orders of the Kazekage and Suna Council, this man is under arrest for kidnapping a citizen of Suna." One of the men spoke in a cold and distant tone. They two made the boxer stand on his feet and walk away from the scene.

"Wait, you haven't heard his story." She called out to them.

"Katsura, please stop." A calm voice spoke, "This is something the council decided was best. There is nothing more that can be done." The swordsman turned around and came face to face with someone she wouldn't have thought to do this, Baki. "He will stand trail and punishment will be given."

"But he has done nothing wrong!" Katsura spit out in anger.

"You cannot change what has been decided." Baki calmly answered, he showed no emotion in his aged face.

"I won't let you do this Baki-san, I won't let you take another father away!" Katsura yelled in anger, she took a few steps forward. Baki's face changed to one of surprise, he didn't think that she would snap like this. The only thing that stopped the chuunin from coming closer to the old teacher was a kunai placed firmly against her throat. Behind the girl stood a taller, older woman. Her cold grey eyes looked at Baki, her normally stiff lips curved into a smile.

"Katsura-chan, you really shouldn't yell such things. One could take that as a threat to the council. Such matters are not taken lightly here." She spoke in a way that if it didn't have a sense of distain lace underneath, one would confuse her words for kindness.

"Airi, let her go." Baki said and the other council member did but not because he asked. It was simply for the fact that all she needed was to scare the foreign ninja. "Katsura, you will be summoned to the council room later today, please be prepared." The two older ninja's departed so quickly Katsura didn't even have a chance to ask what it was over.

The third ANBU member had departed with them leaving Daisuke in Katsura's care for the time being. The young boy ran up to her, "Its okay Senpai. Daddy is strong, he'll be fine." He smiled an overly large smile at her. She nodded. For now she couldn't worry about him, it would be best to return the young boy to his mother.

XXXX

Katsura walked along the pathway in a daze, her mind kept wondering back to what she shouted at Baki. She didn't mean to, it just slipped out. She sighed, it would be impossible for her to forgive the elder for murdering her father. She was alone as she walked towards the Kazekage tower to give her report. Daisuke was now in the safe hands of his mother, it was heartwarming to see the two reunited.

Now all Katsura had was her thoughts about earlier. Surely some type of punishment was in order after the rash way she acted. She didn't even know why she acted that way, Susumu was innocent, they couldn't do anything to him. She entered the tower promptly and went straight to the secretary desk.

"Minagi, I'm here to give my report to Gaara." She said without so much as giving a glance in the direction of the girl she was speaking to. A soft voice cleared its throat, it didn't belong to Gaara's secretary.

"S-sorry, but Minagi is not in today." A young girl said while bowing apologetically.

"Its fine, I should have looked before I spoke." Katsura scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Y-your Katsura-san, right?" The girl asked in surprise, all the other could do was nod speechlessly. "Its an honor to meet you." She bowed respectfully. "After you helped fight against that Akatsuki member to bring back Gaara-sama. You must really be a skilled swordsman."

"I'm not really all that great." Her face started to heat up, it wasn't everyday she was given such a compliment.

"No, you are" The girl smiled, "To take on such a dangerous criminal. You must have faced a lot of criminals as a ninja."

"It is my job to follow orders." Katsura had a more serious face, it didn't really suit her all that well.

"Well Gaara-sama is inside. You may enter." The girl gave Katsura one more bow before returning to the desk and burring her face into the mountains of files and paperwork. Katsura entered the office to see a similar scene. Gaara sat in the desk scribbling away at some paperwork for missions and other important documents for the village. The brunette entered and stood in front waiting to be addressed by the Kazekage. Without even stopping his actions he spoke.

"Baki-sensei informed me of what happened." His cool voice didn't betray any emotions. Katsura had a small smile. She didn't realize it but, she did miss his voice when she was away on the mission.

"I apologize for my actions, I shouldn't have lashed out at Baki-san like that." She averted her eyes, she really did feel bad for acting the way she did. She had to remind herself that a ninja shouldn't show emotion like that.

"I am... glad, that you came back unharmed." Gaara actually admitted. Katsura smiled widely with a small blush across the bridge of her nose. Katsura walked around to the other side of the desk and placed a kiss on Gaara's cheek. She told the Kazekage she would meet him back at the house and left. Once outside the door the chuunin came face to face with a masked Anbu member. The man handed the young ninja a paper instructing that she report to the council room. She nodded and the man disappeared.

The young girl found her way through the vast halls of the Kazekage tower and now stood in front of the council room door. She took a big sigh before opening the double doors. The many faces that made up the council were waiting for her, all eyes looked upon the swordsman as she entered the room.

"Gekkou Katsura-san." The elder at the head of the table spoke. The chuunin stood tall waiting to hear what they summoned her for. "You were assigned the mission of retrieving a kidnapped child by the name of Daisuke. The mission was successful. You even brought back the boy's father, who's punishment has already been assigned. For that I commend you. Since you have proven yourself to be allied with The Hidden Village of the Sand, you are hereby allowed to partake in missions as a full fledged ninja for Suna." The elder finished his short speech and Katsura couldn't help but smiled and give a low respectful bow. "Congratulations, you are the first to become a ninja for two villages. Though since your home village is Konoha, if you are recalled then you have to go."

"I understand. Thank you." She gave one more bow. The elder gave a signal that looked like she was excused, but before she left there was one thing she needed to ask. "If I may ask, what is Susumu's punishment."

"The kidnapper?" The elder asked with a playful smile. "In leu of jail time, he is to work for one year. If, at any time, he is fired or quits then he will go to jail. This was to make sure he would become a valuable citizen of the community." The elder sat a bit back in his chair, she scratched his chin. "If I am not mistaken he is working at his wife's restaurant." Katsura perked up at hearing this information, she was glad that both the boxer would be unharmed and he could still be with his child. She thanked the elder council member. "Me? You should be giving your thanks to Baki-san. He was the one who pleaded his case." Katsura looked over at Baki who was sitting with no emotion shown on his face. Katsura smiled and gave her thanks. She left the council room after that with nothing more to say.

XXXXX

The sun set peacefully over the desert town. Katsura sat on top of the roof looking at the color stained sky. The stars started to present themselves over the landscape. All that could be heard, besides a rare bird call, was the soft sound of foot steps walking toward her. The owner sat down next to the girl without saying a word. Katsura looked over to see Gaara looking out to the horizon. The brunette slid a bit closer and leaned her head on his shoulder, Gaara didn't even flinch at the new contact. "The mission was successful." Katsura broke the silence.

"Baki-sensei informed me. Also he said he wishes to speak to you soon." Gaara replied simply.

"He is a good man." Katsura cast her eyes to the ground.

"Does this mean you forgive him?" Gaara asked without looking at her. Katsura jerked her head up and Gaara decided to make eye contact with her.

"No. Its hard to forgive someone so easily for what he did," Katsura answered but looked away before continuing. "But maybe one day I can."

"That is good." Gaara answered with a bit of kindness in his voice. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. He was getting more comfortable showing affection, even though he rarely did so. He could tell that Katsura was trying her hardest to forgive Baki, after all he was like a father to the Kazekage.

Katsura returned to her position of resting her head on Gaara's shoulder. His arm made its way around her waist and rested on her hip. The two continued to watch the sunset in a blissful silence.

**XXXXX**

**Sorry about the long update, I hope people are still reading this story. Sorry this is also so short. I really want to continue this story, I love it so much. I will make sure to put more priority in this story, I promise. See you next time. **

**Please Review, Arigatou.**


	6. Time Enough

Thanks to Gaara-frenzy, WindexWarrior, fannypacked, Kimby.J, Jokermask and NightFury808 for the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Shadow on the Moon**

Chapter 6: Time Enough

The light penetrated trough the windows gently waking Katsura out of a most peaceful sleep. She didn't have any mission to perform today, since he recently came back from a B ranked solo mission. As the brunette woke up she expected the bed to be empty, as per usual, but was surprised to find that there was another under the covers with her. Her sleepy eyes adjusted to see a tough of red hair and she realized there was an arm around her waist. She was curled against Gaara's bare chest. He wore a peaceful face, it wasn't too often that Katsura got to see the Kazekage sleep. Usually he was up long after she had fallen asleep and was already gone and at the office before she was out of bed. Its not that Katsura slept an usually long amount, it was just that Gaara was so unused to sleeping that his body didn't require much of it.

When he had the one tails beast sealed within him, the red head couldn't sleep but now he was able to, just not willing to. The thought of sleeping still made Gaara a bit uneasy. Though with time he was getting used to it, having someone there that he could hold onto certainly helped a great deal. Katsura brushed a few of his red locks out of his face, she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Black eyelids slowly open. Gaara didn't move much, he just looked at her for a brief moment before closing them once more. Katsura raised an eyebrow, this was very unusual for him to not only be here at this time but also trying to go back to sleep.

"Gaara, shouldn't you be at work." She asked, she didn't make an attempt to try and move away from him. It was nice waking up next to the one you care so much about.

"No." Was his only reply. After a couple of seconds of silence he finally elaborated. "I took the day off." With no other explanation he pulled her in closer and silence fell in between the two. Katsura rested her head on his chest. She wore a big grin. They fell asleep for just a bit longer, enjoying each others embraces.

XXXXX

Downstairs from where the happy couple laid, two other Sabaku siblings sat at the kitchen table. "Do you think its time?" The blonde asked making the brother choke on his hot tea.

"Really?" Kankuro asked after his coughing fit subsisted. "Is this really a conversation you think I want to have during breakfast.?" He looked absolutely scared.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Well when else can we have it. All I know it that Gaara and Katsura have been sharing a bed and trying to keep it a secret ever since she came here. Who knows what they could be doing." Temari was dead set on having this conversation right now. Kankuro started concentrating in his puppet, seeing of any improvements could be made. He needed to find an excuse to get away from his sister, perhaps his newly acquired puppet needed some more work done. "Its time Gaara has the talk. You need to talk to him."

Kankuro dropped his puppet on the table. "Me? Why me?" He asked in desperation.

"Because you are his brother, its your responsibility." Temari stated in a matter of fact tone.

"And your his sister, you do it." Kankuro exclaimed. There was no force on heaven and earth that could make him have the most uncomfortable talk in the history of all existence with his brother, especially when his brother didn't even understand the concept of love. Temari stood up, she looked down dauntingly at her younger brother. Her fan had somehow been in her hand. Kankuro couldn't figure out which was scarier, having 'the talk' with Gaara or the wrath of his sister. "Fine I'll do it." He replied in a deflated tone. Temari smirked and left the puppeteer to dwell in his own thoughts.

XXXXX

Katsura sat on the edge of the bed waiting patiently. She had already sneaked across the hall into her room to get changed and ready for the day. She was now waiting for Gaara. "What are you doing today?" Gaara asked from inside his closet, luckily it was big enough for him to comfortably change and Katsura wouldn't feel embarrassed.

"I had planned on training since I don't have any missions today but since you are home, I would rather spend time with you. Would you like to train with me?"She gave a smile but he wasn't able to see it from in his closest. A few seconds of silence was all she needed to know the answer. "What do you have planned, is there any special reason you took the day off?"

"No." He answered. His voiced displayed no hint of an alternative motive.

"Oh, well..." Katsura couldn't think at this moment. She looked at the clock, it was actually fairly late for both who were used to getting up with the sun. Gaara came out completely dressed and looked at her. She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Want to go out to the market?" There was no reply from the other but he showed no signs of objection.

Not too much longer they were walking through the market place, the streets were busy with activity. All the vendors were trying to make some money and all the children were running about playing games. Every where that the couple walked they were met with whispers. Some people looked on in fear, expecting Gaara to revert back to his old self. Others smiled at how much he had changed and was happy for it. Some looked with hatred, those were mainly from the teenage girls and they were for Katsura. She never anticipated this much commotion that they would cause.

She never knew Gaara as a child, when she had already met the poor boy he was tormented and bloodthirsty. The second time they met he was changed, she didn't know what happened, all she knew was that Naruto had done something to realize how wrong he was. She couldn't relate to the villagers in anyway, she had a hard time even understanding why some were even weary of Gaara.

She wandered from table to table looking around. She was reminded of the first time she was out with Gaara. It was their first non-date date. That was when he saw the necklace that she so admired. It was the necklace she wore around her neck at all times. She smiled as her hand reached up to touch the silver jewelry. Gaara had fallen behind her in the commotion. She waited until the Kazekage caught up to her. Katsura's hand reached for his and their fingers interlaced. She smiled widely and place a kiss on his cheek. Gaara looked questioningly towards the girl but she started to drag him off. "Do you want to get lunch?"

Gaara didn't respond, he was being pulled off too quickly to try and react. He found it was easier to just go with what she wanted then try and dissuade her. They arrived at a small restaurant not too far from the marketplace. They were greeted kindly by an older woman who bowed at the Kage. She looked at the girl and smiled. "It's nice to see you here Katsura-san." She gestured at a table for them to sit at. It took a moment for Katsura to realize, this woman was Daisuke's mother, Junko. She smiled back as they took a seat at the table.

After they had placed an order for lunch, Katsura started talking trying to get Gaara to be involved in the conversation. The most he said was single syllable words. She realized that not much had really changed from when they met until now. She smiled to herself.

Silence passed and the food was delivered and they dug in. Throughout their meal Katstura was able to see glances of Susumu so hear him scream and put out a fire every once in a while. She was pleased that a family was reunited with each other. She thought of her own family. Her father dead and her mother alone in Konoha. She was happy enough that Katsura found someone she loved and was able to find a way to make it work with the villages, but she couldn't help but feel bad for the loneliness she must be going through.

"Gaara," She started. "I've been thinking out the last mission I was on."

Gaara remained silence, he could tell this was a serious talk Katsura was about to have, something which doesn't happen often. "That was amazing what Baki did for that child. He was able to bring the family together again. It was almost like he was trying to make up for..." She trailed off when her breath hitched in her throat, she was holding strong though. "For what happened at the chuunin exams. I think my senpai is right, seeking revenge will only destroy your own life."

She smile, although her eyes looked abnormally misty but Gaara didn't want to bring that to her attention. He nodded, in an awkward movement he placed his hand on top of hers in a comforting manor. He removed it quickly though as it seemed to discomfort him too much. She just giggled at the red head, they finished their meal and left in good spirits.

XXXXX

They spent the rest of the day together, and even though he didn't admit it, Gaara really enjoyed being around Katsura. She was so live and bubbly, which is the complete opposite of him, that it was refreshing and made him want to be more open to others.

The pair reached the house just as the sun was setting on the desert. Katsura had the largest smile on her face, since the two of them kept so busy they actually hardly got to spend anytime together outside of work so this day was much needed. They walked into the house and was greeted with an unexpected surprise.

"Good evening Kazekage-sama and Katsura-chan" Said a sickly sweet voice.

"Evening Airi-san" Gaara replied, he wasn't very fond of this council member. The last time they had met she tried to convince him Katsura would betray him and he could turn back into a monster.

"Sorry Gaara, I tried to get her to leave but she insisted on waiting for you." Temari stood in the corner of the room with an irritated look in her face.

"Well Temari-san, this letter is of the most urgent. I had to make sure to deliver it in person." She sounded like there was an another motive under her words. "For Gekkou Katsura, You are hereby recalled back to Konoha. Your departure is first thing tomorrow morning." She had the smallest of smirks on her face as she told Katsura the news. She handed the letter to the young girl, it did have the seal of Konoha on it. "I do hope you have a good night. I can let myself out." With that the woman was gone.

Katsura didn't move she just stood there and stared at the letter. After everything she had gone through to make sure she could stay here. All of it was for nothing, in the blink of an eye. She couldn't even bring herself to open the letter, but knew she had to. It was with teary eyes she broke the seal and began to read.

XXXXX

**OMFG! what a looooooooooooooooong wait for an update. I really don't know where time has gone. I think because I have slowly started to loose interest in Naruto that I haven't had inspiration to write this story. I still want to finish this story though. I will try and make update on a somewhat regular basis.**

**Please Review, Arigatou.**


	7. The Return

Thanks to Gaara-frenzy, YellowMittens, NightFury808, and WindexWarrior for the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Shadow on the Moon**

Chapter 7: The Return

The letter trembled in her hand as she slowly opened it and looked over the words on the paper carefully. With a sudden exhalation she let a small smile out. She looked to see Gaara and Temari staring at her intently.

"Its okay, I'm only being called back for a few days." She let out a huge sigh of relief. Temari gained a smile as well. Gaara had no change in his expression. Katsura continued to read the letter from the Hokage Tsunade. "Apparently there is something that they need me for, although I have no idea what." This was a truthful statement. It wasn't like Katsura was anything special, she wasn't particularly skilled or even the only one of her kind. There were plenty of swordsmen in Konoha. She figured it would have to be something that would find out when she gets there.

When at last she read the entire letter she looked up to see Gaara with a crestfallen look upon his face. "Isn't this a good thing Gaara?" She asked. "Its only for a few days."

The red head nodded and walked past everyone. He walked upstairs and was out of site before either Katsura or Temari knew what to do. The girls looked at each other before Katsura followed after him. She was so confused as to why he reacted in such a way. She searched around upstairs until she went into his room. Gaara was sitting on the bed looking out the window. Katsura walked in slowly and sat on the bed next to him, the boy didn't make any movements that he knew she was there.

"Whats wrong Gaara?" She asked him but received no response in return. "Why are you upset, is it because I'm leaving?" Again there was no response from the young Kazekage. "Are you afraid I won't come back?" With that he looked at Katsura for just a brief second. "Gaara you shouldn't be worry about that, I will return."

All that Gaara did was extend his arm to wrap around her shoulders. She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. The two stayed in that embrace for quite some time just enjoying the peace and the company of each other.

XXXXX

In what seemed like a blink of the eye the sun rose over the desert hills and Katsura stood at the gates of Suna. The three Sand Siblings met to give their goodbyes. She assured them it should only take a couple of days and she would be back in no time. Temari and Kankuro started to walk back inside the village to give privacy to the two younger ninjas. Katsura smiled,

"Do you remember that last time we stood here?" Gaara looked puzzled for a moment. "It was the day I confessed to you." A small red blush appeared on her face. "It was before I had to be sealed again and I ran back and kissed you."

With a look of knowing the smallest of smirks appeared on Gaara's face. "And I told you that I loved you. Do you remember what you said to me?"

"I... I want to protect you." Gaara avoided eyes with Katsura, even after all this time he was still unable to realized or talk about love. Katsura gave him a hug and pressed her lips against his. Gaara returned the kiss and even reached up to ran his fingers through her hair. He broke from the kiss and locked eyes with the young girl. "I..." He had an almost pained expression on his face. Katsura placed a finger on his lips.

"Only when you are ready." She said and placed one last kiss on his lips. She broke free and started to walk away. She gave the biggest of smiles and waved. "I'll return sooner then you think." With that statement Katsura started to run towards the horizon in the direction that Konoha was.

XXXXX

Within a few days Katsura saw a site which she hasn't seen in quite sometime, it was the the gates of Konoha. She let a smile cross her face at the prospect of seeing some her old friends. She walked into the gates and passed through the check simply before being informed by the two guards that Tsunade was waiting for her in the office.

She wandered along the pathway through the village looking at everything that had changed, not too much but enough to make it noticeable. Just as she was about to approach the main tower she noticed something that she hadn't seen in quite some time. She looked over at the patch of grass to see a young boy with a spiking pony tail watching clouds.

"Somethings never change," She said quietly to herself. Then she realized that he had a cigarette in his mouth. "And sometimes they do." She decided to make a detour before going to see the Hokage, after all the trip was slightly shorter then expected a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Shikamaru..." He only answered with a simple gesture of his eyes moving from the sky to her. It was then she noticed that he wasn't exactly smoking the cigarette but letting just letting it burn. "Did you miss me?" She smiled brightly making the lazy genius roll his eyes. She laid down next to him and turned her gaze to the clouds.

"Since when did you smoke? I think you've been hanging around with Asuma too much." She chuckled slightly.

"Asuma is dead." Was all the Shikamaru said to her, the first words upon her arrival. She must have looked absolutely flabbergasted because without her asking how he simply said. "Akatsuki"

"I'm sorry Shikamaru, I really am. I know how hard it is to lose teammates, especially those who are so close as you two. He was almost like another father to you."

"I'm leading a mission later to try and capture those who killed him." For the first time Shikamaru took a drag from the thing in his mouth. Katsura looked over at him and she could see the anger in the normally expressionless face.

"Don't... Don't get caught up with revenge." She said knowing full well the side effects that it brings. "It will take you down a path in which you cannot return." She finished reciting the once dear words that her senpai spoke to her when her father died. "Make sure when you capture or kill them its for you or for Konoha. Not for revenge."

Shikamaru nodded, she waited for a smart comeback or a 'troublesome' to be spoken but no such luck. This was an unusual situation she was in. She didn't even know what else to say to make him feel better.

"I'm sure that is what he would want anyway."

She could hear in exhaling and there was the smallest of nods before he rose to his feet. "I have to leave for the mission now. If your still here when I get back you should stop by. It would be troublesome if my mom found out you were in town and I didn't invite you over.

Katsura laughed and promised that she would, Shikamaru left in much better spirits then just a few minutes ago.

The ninja just stayed in the grass for a bit longer, truth be told she quite missed being able to relax in the sun without the risk of being horribly burned or getting sand plastered to your skin and hair. She let the cool breeze roll over her face as she inhaled the smell of her surroundings. No matter where someone traveled or took up residence at, there is nothing like home.

After what seemed like a peaceful eternity, Katsura rose to her feet and started toward the tower once more. She could feel her heart starting to race, she was nervous for what was ahead. Her mind started to wonder about what she was called for, she wasn't that great of a ninja so there really wasn't a mission that was so important that she needed to take it. She figured there would be no good that would come of this meeting.

Slowly but surly she made her way to the Hokage tower. With a racing heart she made her way up the stairs and waited in front of the doors, Shizune walked from the opposite end of the hallway and was a bit surprised to see her. She smiled at the young girl.

"Hello Katsura-san, its nice to see you again. Sorry I wasn't able to greet you at the doors I had to talk with Ibiki-san." She opened the door and Katsura followed her in.

"Hello Hokage-Sama" Katsura spoke and stood in front of the desk, her arms were propped up on the desk and her hands rested at the level of her mouth. She wore an expression of anger and lost in thought. Shizune took a seat at a smaller desk and took about a pen and a long scroll. She waited for Tsunade to start talking.

"Katsura-san I called you here to this meeting for a particular reason." This was the reason Tsunade made a fine Hokage, she knew how to talk in a dignified and powerful voice. Shizune scribbled as fast as she could. This made Katsura even more nervous.

"I wish to review the day of your teammate's deaths." Katsura was confused, she had gone over this day so much when it occurred that she never wanted to speak of it again. "Please go over the events once more, but keep it brief."

"I was in the hospital at the time they were assigned to a mission. I was having one of my illness fits and was deemed unfit to go. Hiro-sensei was badly injured during the events of the Orochimaru attack and was also confined to the hospital. Gemma and Jubei came to let me know they would be gone for a few days. Gemma swapped headbands with me" She pointed to the one she was wearing which originally belonged to Gemma. "And Jubei gave me his family necklace to hold onto, they were trying to make be feel better for not being able to go. After a few days I visited Hiro-sensei in the Hospital and he told me the news."

"And what did you know of the mission?" Tsuande questioned.

"Nothing... They didn't tell me anything about the mission."

"And after you received word of their deaths, did anything else happen?"

Katsura was a bit confused by this question. "No, I went to their funerals then tried to adjust back into my life." She felt kind of selfish for saying this but it was the truth.

A couple of seconds felt like an eternity to Katsura, it was weird to think that after all this time they would bring up this event again. Truth be told it felt more like a trial then a meeting. The silence was only interrupted by a knock on the door. Ibiki walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked up to Tsunade leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She look at him with stern eyes and he nodded.

"It appears Katsura that there is more to this story then anyone may realize. I think there is no one better to explain it then our guest. Enter." She shouted that last part towards the door. It opened but Katsura didn't move a muscle.

"Well, well, well" A voice that Katsura was all too familiar with spoke. Her eyes widened and she slowly turned around to see spiky brown hair that looked like a porcupine and a smug look of superiority. "If it isn't Ketchup." Jubei smiled wickedly.

XXXXX

**I would apologize for updating late again but I seem to say it every time... So with that all I will say is, I bet you weren't expecting that!**

**Till next time,**

**Reviews make me happy, hint hint.**


	8. Reunions

Thanks to Gaara-Frenzy, Royal Rain, and shirokuromokona for the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Shadow on the Moon**

Chapter 8: Reunions

Katsura just stood in one spot completely and utterly dumbfounded. She must have fallen asleep and was dreaming or she could have gotten heat stroke from the traveling and was actually in the hospital unconscious for all she knew. There was no way humanly possible that she was actually seeing her teammate that died over two years ago right now at this moment. She couldn't respond or anything at this time. Jubei just smiled and walked up to the girl, she noticed that there were two ANBU members standing in the back, keeping on eye on him. Katsura recognized one as being her mother.

The 'dead' ninja just wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. Katsura could feel his body heat and feel the gently pounding of his heart. He was alive and that was an undisputed fact. She returned the hug with great vigor and never wanted to let go. She smiled so wide she felt like her face would break and started to weep.

"Don't go and cry on me now, or else I might have to leave." He said jokingly and pulled away from her. He brushed a few strains of hair from her face and wiped away her tears.

"Katsura, you have been placed in charge of watching over Jubei until we deem his story is true and will be welcomed back into the village." Tsuande said breaking apart their reunion.

"What do you mean?" Katsura asked, "Why would he need watching over?"

"Apparently they don't believe me about what happened or that I actually am Jubei" He answered almost without hesitation. "Of course they have every reason to. After all I've been a missing ninja for over two years, for all they know I killed Gemma and switched sides." He looked straight as Tsunade with a grin. The Hokage narrowed her eyes watching him, she didn't change the blank expression on her face.

"Indeed. Katsura, since you were on a team with Jubei and he has no family to watch over him. You have been placed in charge. Until you can confirm or deny what happened all those year ago he will be placed under your watch." Tsuande finished and excused the pair out of her office. The ANBU remained in place waiting for orders. "I want someone to watch him at all times, without either of them knowing." The two nodded their heads and disappeared. The Hokage had no fear that Katsura's mother would tell her anything. After all if the puzzle pieces don't fit together just right then it would be Katsura who would have to pay the price.

XXXXX

"Hold on a second..." Jubei said almost right after they walked out the door, "What did she mean when she said I have no family. I mean I know my mother died when I was young but what about my dad?" Katsura's stomach churned, she had forgotten about that incident until now, the last time she saw Jubei's dad was at the funeral.

"I'm sorry but after the news of your death, he..." Katsura averted her eyes from him, "He killed himself."

Jubei looked in front of him. "Oh" His blank expression turned to a scowl and he spit on the ground. "Disgusting," He looked at Katsura who was very confused at this "Sorry but if my memories are still correct he was a weak man, I'm ashamed to be his kin." Katsura couldn't say anything in return. It was the truth, his father was not suited to a life of a ninja and therefore tried to avoid it, but when his son insisted on being enrolled he caved. Some people say that his hesitation was from the fact his wife was a ninja who died on duty. No one knows for sure though since he was a very recluse man. Still, she still felt his words were a bit too harsh.

"Hey Katsura," She looked up in response. "My memories haven't quite settled back, could you give me a tour of Konoha. Just to remind me where everything is." He looked over at her and gave a awkward smile, as if he was embarrassed to ask.

"Sure, but you have to tell me what happened. And what do you mean your memories haven't settled?"

"Its a long story, How about I tell you over lunch."

XXXXX

"So..." Jubei started through mouthfuls of food. The pair sat at the famous ramen shop alone. The boy swallowed his food and smile. "What took you so long to come, they had me for a few days and I know Tsunade-sama sent the letter to you right when I came back. Did you have a mission or something?"

"Yeah, well kinda." Katsura paused with her own dish. She hadn't even thought of Gaara this whole time, she made a mental note to write a letter tonight to explain the situation. "I was in Suna, I've become the liaison between Konoha and Suna." She carefully chose her words, although she didn't know why. "Its nothing too exciting!" She quickly backtracked "I just work missions from both Villages and present anything from the Hokage to the Council and the Kazekage." She looked down at the counter in front of them and a cough escaped her lips.

"Wow, you've really grown up since I've been gone." Jubei spoke with a smile but he couldn't mask the sadness in his voice. He cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, thats really great. That such an important job, I'm impressed. Especially for someone in your condition... no offense Kat, its just with frequent traveling can't be good on your lungs."

There was no outburst from him calling her Kat. "Well I don't travel too much. To be honest I've been living in Suna for a while now" Silence. "I'm living with the Kazekage and his family."

"Thats awfully generous of them, is it just until you find your own place or are you planning on coming back here?" He asked a little to hopeful.

"Well, I'm actually dating the Kazekage..." She continued to stare at her food while the other seemed to choke on his noodles.

"What!" Jubei couldn't help himself. "I mean, it's your life and all but how old his he? Is he anywhere near Tsuande's age, cause thats kinda creepy."

Katsura laughed and smiled at him. "No he's our age. Do you remember Gaara from the Chuunin exams? Well he's Kazekage now."

"That psychopath! The one who started the war that killed your dad and many other ninjas. I can't let you do that." He grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eye. "As your friend please, don't-"

Katsura cut him off. "He's changed, look its a long story but he's a good guy. He was being used back then. Trust me."

"I trust you." He smiled and smoothed down her hair. "But I will not do the same for him."

They finished their meal in complete silence. Katsura tossed some money on the counter and they walked out into the streets. The pair walked across almost the entire village, at first the conversation was short, a few questions, a few answers but not much. As time progressed more memories can up and more stories of their past times together were reminiscent, the silence turned to laughter which turned to a steady stream of conversation. Finally they arrived at a large grass field which was usually where Shikamaru could be found in his off time, although he was strangely absent. They laid down in the grass though and stared off into the sky.

"So you never told me what happened. How did you survive?" Katsura asked.

Jubei paused for a while but eventually answered. "We are ambushed, I remember watching Gemma die in front of me. He tried to fend them off and let me escape when we realized were were probably going to die. There was an archer hiding that we didn't see, I remember looking up from my own fight just to see the arrow fly straight through his chest. I was stabbed and left to bleed out. I heard the people talking saying they didn't get what they wanted, my guess was were were hit by accident." He said all this without blinking an eye, although he had a very distant look. "I was able to make it to the water and nearly drowned. All I know is a few days later I woke up in a small fishing village with no memory of who I was or what happened." Jubei continued to look up at the sky.

"Obviously you figured it out though right? Or else you wouldn't be here." Katsura looked confused but the boy continued.

"Well I lived with the family that found me and worked for them for a while. They tried everything they could to jog my memory but it wasn't until a few weeks ago that I found this." Jubei reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, the edges seemed to be water damaged and it looked a bit smeared but when Katsura opened it she smiled. It was the picture they took when they were first assigned as a group. Hiro smiled and had his hand on Gemma and Jubei's shoulder both of whom looked like they didn't want to take this picture and Katsura sat in the middle wearing a smile too big for her. "It fell out of my cloths that I was found it, I kept them. After I saw it I started to remember a few things; names, places, fighting techniques. Then I remembered you, well more then just your name. I started to gain memories back of you and Gemma and Hiro. I knew I had to come back right away." He looked at the brunette girl and smiled. "I knew I couldn't leave you."

Katsura felt her face get a little warm as a blush spread across her cheeks. She quickly looked away and let her face return to normal, why was she bushing anyway Jubei was her teammate and friend, of course one could not but leave a friend behind.

"Well its getting late we better head home." Jubei said.

"Are you staying in your parents old house?" Katsura asked happy enough to change the subject.

"No, I'm staying at yours. Remember Tsuande wanted to you to keep an eye on me."

"Oh, right"

XXXXX

It was well past nightfall and Jubei was passed out in the spare room in her house. Her mother was away at work presumably and Katsura sat alone at a desk. She continued to write her letter to send to Gaara explaining all that happened. She finished and sealed it up. She placed a small kiss onto the letter and decided to send it off in the morning. With a large yawn she crawled into her bed and fell quickly into sleep. She was plagued by dreams of watching Gemma and Jubei being killed and she couldn't do anything to help.

XXXX

**Yet another update. This story is taking much longer then I thought. I need to get to some action in the plot soon. **

**Reviews motivate me!**


End file.
